1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater cutting devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to cutting pipes under water.
2. General Background of the Invention
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:    U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,238,069; 5,259,458; 4,919,210.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,069 discloses an apparatus for cutting pipes underwater comprising a jacket, an external supply ring, means for jetting the jacket down over the pipe, and means for blowing mud out from between the pipe and the jacket so the annulus between the pipe and the jacket can be substantially filled with water and/or air, wherein the jacket includes jet tubes running from the external supply ring down the outside wall of the jacket.